songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Japan in GVSC 3
Iwaizumi Hajime |exsupervisor = |exproducer = |conductor = |director = |opening = Final: GaRNiDeLia perform "Yakusoku" and Perfume perform "Flash" |host = NHK |interval ='Result': The winner of the Greatvision Song Contest 2 |venue = NHK Hall Tokyo, | entries = 6 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = | tag1 = | col2 = | tag2 = | vote = |null = | winner = LiSA "Catch The Moment" |nex = |pre = }} Japan will participate in the Greatvision Song Contest 3. The Japanese entry will select through a National Selection. this Selection was called "Kayou-sai (Japanese Song Festival)" The winner song will be the Japanese entry for Greatvision Song Contest 3 which will be held in somewhere. Location Tokyo (Japanese: 東京都), officially Tokyo Metropolis, is the capital of Japan and one of its 47 prefectures.The Greater Tokyo Area is the most populous metropolitan area in the world. It is the seat of the Emperor of Japan and the Japanese government. Tokyo is in the Kantō region on the southeastern side of the main island Honshu and includes the Izu Islands and Ogasawara Islands. Formerly known as Edo, it has been the de facto seat of government since 1603 when Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu made the city his headquarters. It officially became the capital after Emperor Meiji moved his seat to the city from the old capital of Kyoto in 1868; at that time Edo was renamed Tokyo. Tokyo Metropolis was formed in 1943 from the merger of the former Tokyo Prefecture (東京府 Tōkyō-fu) and the city of Tokyo (東京市 Tōkyō-shi). Venue The NHK Hall is a concert hall located at the NHK Broadcasting Center, the main headquarters of Japan's public broadcaster NHK. The hall is the main venue for the NHK Symphony Orchestra, but it has also played host to other events, such as the 1979 Japan Music Awards, and NHK's annual New Year's Eve special Kōhaku Uta Gassen.The original NHK Hall opened in 1955 at a location in Tokyo's Uchisaiwai-cho district. Several live programs were broadcast from the hall, such as Song Plaza and Personal Secrets. In 1973, a new NHK Hall was established in Shibuya, Tokyo at the site of NHK's new headquarters, the NHK Broadcasting Center. Format "Kayou-sai" will be the national selection process for the Japanese representative in the Greatvision Song Contest 3, the National selection will have one Grand Final, consists of the 6 finalists. The Juries announced by points like 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 Points, also other viewers from around the word can vote as a "International Jury" in the selection, when all have vote there will be a winner and they will represent Japan at Greatvision. Final . Super Final The Top 3 of the final will compete again in the super final round. } | align="center" | 1 | align="center" | 90.90% |- | align="center" |02 |The Beat Garden |"Walk This Way" | | align="center" | 3 | align="center" | 24 |- | align="center" |03 |WEAVER |"Dakara Boku wa Boku wo Tebanesu" | | align="center" | 2 | align="center" | 9.10% |}. See also *Greatvision Song Contest *Greatvision Song Contest 3